


Endgame: Sun’s getting real low

by frostyfluff31



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Endgame, F/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostyfluff31/pseuds/frostyfluff31
Summary: It’s the final war against Thanos. Bruce and Natasha stood side by side. They aim to save the world and they intend to be in each others arms after they do.





	Endgame: Sun’s getting real low

**Author's Note:**

> The A4 trailer did some things to me. This is one of them. Hope you’ll enjoy.

Uncontrollable fear and anxiety filled the hearts and minds of New Yorkers as they run away from the massive, circular alien spacecraft slowly descending from the vast blue sky of the city.

It has been a year since the devastating snap, yet the pain and trauma left behind by the horrible event was still as fresh as the day it happened and it never ceased to exist within those who were randomly spared.

The Avengers assembled once again. They stand together, side by side on the same ground of New York City with the same exact goal of saving and avenging the world. Every single member of the team stared at the formidable spacecraft carrying their intergalactic foes. Everyone seems to have prepared for this moment as nothing but courage and bravery exude from their frames.

Bruce actively removed his gaze from the spaceship to take a glance at the woman standing beside him. As usual, she looked fearless, determined, focused, ready but above all of that he noted, she’s really beautiful. A slight pang hits his chest as an idea crossed his mind, there’s just one thing he’s wishing for right now and that is for this moment to not be the last time he sees her. 

“We’ll be okay,” she repeated what she had said to him a year ago before the great battle in Wakanda. She entwined their hands together as her eyes met his. She knows him well enough to be aware of his worries and unknowingly to him, she’s trying to reassure herself as well cause what’s going on his mind is currently in sync with her own. She wants them to survive, she wants them to have more time, she doesn’t want to lose him again.

His free hand reached for her jaw, his thumb on her cheeks. “Be careful and please, be safe,” he told her his fragile request. 

She smiled and she moved in closer to his space, instinctively he did the same. His lips chastely pressed onto hers. “I love you, Nat,” he whispered as they part. 

“I love you, Bruce, stay safe,” she earnestly replied back before her eyes went back to the imminent threat at the sky, he does the same. Their hands and fingers remained intertwined. They aim to save the world and they intend to be in each others arms after they do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He’s fighting the alien soldiers inside the hulkbuster suit. The other guy’s still in hiatus. He cursed his greener half once again, he tried to talk him out of it, but it continued to stayed back.

A large extraterrestrial being jumped on him and he was overpowered, he struggled, he can’t take it down. It punched and pushed him hard enough that he was almost buried down the ground. Then it stopped attacking him, it turned around, apparantly something caught it’s attention. He tried to pull himself up, he couldn’t but he had enough view to see where it’s headed and his heart completely sank. The alien would stop for a little while as it receives the electric shocks from the widow bite. Eventually, it reached her, he saw it grab her by the waist before went up high to the sky.

“Noooooo,” he screamed, smaller aliens swarm over him. Fear and anger mixed inside of him, his eyes suddenly went black and an eight foot green monster growled it’s way out of the suit and it jumped up high from the ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pain and muscle soreness started to register throughout her whole body as she gradually regains her consciousness. The clear blue sky was the first thing she saw as she slowly opened her eyes.

“How are you feeling?” Clint asked her as he lowered himself beside her to check her up closely.

“I’m fine, how’s Bruce?” she immediately questions back. She recalled the Hulk rescuing her from the huge alien and how they fought together side by side. She also remembered the enormous explosion that somewhat ended the combat once and for all before she passed out.

“He’s, uhm, well he is,” the archer stuttered the words out of his mouth. Natasha’s heart began to pound fast, she ignored everything that ached as she pulled herself to a stand. A familiar noise became more audible and suddenly, she’s relieved by the sound of objects smashing into one another. 

Clint supported her by the shoulder as she limped towards the source of the heavy blows. She saw the Hulk, surrounded by Thor, Steve and Tony. It looked like they were reluctantly trying to lull him to sleep. 

“Let me,” she interrupted out loud, it made the other guy aware of her presence. The Hulk grunts, stubbornly moving around literally in circles. 

“Hey big guy, how are you? It’s been awhile,” she said as she cautiously moved closer to him. 

“Pretty red lady okay now, Banner wants pretty red lady to be safe,” Hulk voiced out. It made and left the spectating heroes’ mouths partially open.

“Thank you for always having my back, Hulk. I’m sure Bruce is very grateful with what you’ve done too, you helped save the world, you’re a hero big guy,” she gladly informed him. 

The Hulk scoffs. “Pretty red lady only say those things to bring Banner back. pretty red lady only wants puny Banner. No one likes Hulk.” 

“I meant everything I said to you. I do like you, big guy. We all do,” she replied and she turned around to give the others a knowing look, they all then nod at her statement. 

“You did very well today, we couldn’t have stop them without you. We’re glad you came out. Thank you,” she affirmed his contributions to the team once again. 

The Hulk paused and it looked like he agreed with her claims. Steadily, he walked towards her, one hand willingly moved forward to reach hers, the edge of his lips curved upward. “Sun’s getting real low.”

Natasha sweetly smiles back, her own hand met his halfway. “Yes big guy, sun’s getting real low.” 

He allowed her to trace the vein on his wrist, her fingers continued to move over his large palm until they went down to his fingers. The Hulk nods before his whole body shuddered. A few seconds later, Bruce was lying down the pile of debris.

She sat down to his side, she brushed his hair with her fingers. His breathing started to even and he eventually opened his eyes.

“Hey,” Natasha’s gaze bore into his, she felt glad that he’s okay and she let it show. 

“Hey. Are you alright?” He asked as a hand cupped her cheek. 

“I am now, we did it Bruce, we won and we’re still here,” she said to him, her voice unusually trembled as she, for once, allowed her emotions to take over her.

His other hand took hers and he placed it over his mouth as he pressed his lips to kiss her skin. He rested their locked hands on his right cheek. “I’m so happy we made it. But does this also mean, I get to finally run away with you now to wherever out feet takes us?”

Her smile widened a tad at his words. “As far as you want.”

“As far as you want,” he said back and he moved his head up to catch her lips. She leaned in to give him a long chaste kiss. 

“I love you, Nat.”

“I love you, Bruce.”


End file.
